Attractive boy
by katana 00
Summary: L'attraction est le pire des fléaux aux yeux de Sasuke. Tour à tour, responsable involontaire puis victime désabusée de cette fascinante force, il doit l'appréhender, seul, pour vivre au mieux. Sauf que composer avec une donnée instable et indépendante de sa volonté, n'est pas toujours évident. Même pour le meilleur des ninjas !


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Comme dans les trois fandoms par lesquels je suis passée, je n'ai pas réussi à soutirer la possession des héros respectifs, je visite celui de Naruto … à tout hasard qu'il y aurait plus d'opportunités. Peut-être que Masashi Kishimoto m'abandonnera les bishos. Yep ! Méga optimiste. Sinon, je peux éventuellement jouer du katana pour être plus persuasive. Menacer ? Moi ? Absolument pas ! Je soumets une simple suggestion ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Mesdames, messieurs, pardon de l'intrusion dans votre sublime fandom ! Rassurez-vous, je ne reste pas. Je livre juste cette ficounette pour ma fidèle YYY et je disparais ! ^^_

_Minuscule surprise (sans prétention) pour toi, lectrice suffisamment dingue pour me soutenir à présent dans tous mes délires depuis ma sadique expédition chez Harry Potter. Merci de tes encouragements ! Ouais, il en fallait pas plus pour te dédier une fic sur le fandom ayant ta préférence, vu ton avatar ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture avec cet humble OS ! _

.

.

**«Attractive boy»**

.

.

Enfant, je fuyais les filles car elles m'agaçaient à se pâmer devant moi pour un rien. Tout particulièrement Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka, les plus bruyantes du lot, qui n'ont eu de cesse de me coller pendant notre apprentissage à l'Académie des Ninjas de Konoha. A tout bout de champ, ces groupies fanatiques me criaient des « Sasuke » qui m'ont fait irrémédiablement détesté mon prénom.

Pourtant, jamais je n'ai cherché à alimenter leurs fantasmes. Alors pourquoi m'harceler ainsi ? Franchement, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour être populaire ou les séduire ! Bien au contraire ! Les yeux noirs inflexiblement assassins et les paroles intentionnellement acerbes, je maitrise à la perfection. Et malgré ça : échec total. Lamentable ! A croire que ces foutues nanas étaient masochistes pour aimer être fusillées du regard.

Suis-je réellement fautif d'être un brun ténébreux ? Être sibyllin, c'est ma nature. Merde, lâchez-moi ! Être l'attraction et le centre du monde, j'ai horreur de ça ! Aujourd'hui, c'est toujours valable. Raison pour laquelle je me suis toujours plus senti à l'aise avec d'autres mecs. Au moins là, pas de chichis ni cris hystériques ! Si d'aventure mon nom est hélé de leurs bouches, c'est pour me défier en duel lors d'une bonne baston. Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais plus de finesse ou d'élégance qu'un autre. J'assume : parfait représentant de mon espèce !

Faut pas croire pour autant que je suis adepte des rassemblements bourrins, aux graveleux relents de testostérone ! La foule m'insupporte également, si ce n'est plus que des femelles en chaleur ! Ouais, je suis un mec solitaire et difficile ! Antipathique et cynique, dirons certains. Ils ne sont peut-être pas si loin de la vérité. Or, franchement, ça ne me gêne et ne me vexe aucunement ! Ainsi, j'ai la paix.

Enfin, une paix toute relative. Ma vie est loin d'être paradisiaque ! C'est peu dire ! Chaotique serait plus exactement le terme adéquat pour la définir. Et je ne parle pas forcément de ma sale manie à m'empêtrer dans d'interminables combats sanglants ! Quand à l'adolescence, cette préférence, à m'entourer exclusivement de mâles, ne m'a pas quitté, j'ai eu un léger mouvement de panique. Rien de dramatiquement grave, juste une impression d'anormalité persistante. Là, je parie que j'en bluffe plus d'un ! Un homme fort et fier, réputé affligé d'un complexe de supériorité, sachant reconnaitre ses faiblesses, c'est épatant non ?

Par chance, cette ridicule indisposition est passée totalement inaperçue. Grâce à mon attitude demeurée invariablement identique, j'ai merveilleusement berné mon monde. Je suis le flegme incarné, en toute modestie ! La parfaite maitrise de soi, j'y suis rodé. … En théorie ! Sauf que reluquer, chaque jour, du coin de l'œil ses « coéquipiers », ça donne immédiatement un caractère moins glorieux à l'affaire. Non pas que je me sois fait surprendre en flagrant délit, encore heureux !, toutefois dans mon esprit, un ninja digne de ce nom ne peut décemment pas se permettre pareille inclination. Tout bonnement inconcevable !

Conclusion évidente qui s'impose à chacun : je suis effrayé d'être mis à l'écart. Nullement ! Ca je le fais déjà consciemment ! Cependant, j'ai bien cerné que ma réputation, et donc mes aptitudes, serait jugée et impactée fortement par cette particularité si elle venait à être révélée. Pour le moins problématique ! Une remise en cause des compétences, tout particulièrement pour un aspirant ninja de haute volée, ne présage pas un avenir radieux et épanouissant !

Terriblement angoissant pour quelqu'un qui ne possède rien d'autre dans sa vie ! Donc, évidemment, je me suis appliqué à ne rien laissé filtrer sur mes tendances et doutes. A personne ! Une tombe dans toute sa splendeur ! En bon disciple, j'ai supporté, tant bien que mal, cette douloureuse promiscuité. Camouflant, mois après mois, ma véritable nature sous un je-m'en-foutisme de façade.

Enfin, jusqu'au jour où j'ai préféré fuir sans un mot. Plus simple, moins hasardeux. Moi, lâche ? Certainement pas ! Nous dirons que je n'ai pas de tendance masochiste comme les deux furies. Ou si peu ! Sérieux, j'ai suffisamment de défauts sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter ! Un obsessionnel de la vendetta, tirant vers une cruelle folie destructrice, c'est déjà honorable, non ?

Fuguer n'est pas reluisant, mais j'étais simplement las de toutes ces minables cachoteries. Fallait que tout change. Au final, je vivais mal d'être sur le qui-vive à longueur de temps. Pour les missions, je l'accepte sans souci, survie oblige ! Mais si dans ma vie personnelle je dois aussi prendre garde à chaque geste, ça devient vraiment saoulant. Et la patience n'est pas dans mes qualités, sauf exception : en matière de vengeance. Qui ne connait pas le proverbe ?

Qui puis-je blâmer sinon moi-même ? Personne, j'en suis conscient désormais. En analysant minutieusement mon parcours, je suis le seul coupable de ma déchéance. J'avoue ne pas être totalement fier de tous mes actes et choix. Foutue fierté ! A bien y réfléchir, elle est la source essentielle de mes ennuis. Oui, voilà l'origine de ma détresse, qui me tiraille foncièrement encore à cette heure. Je sais être courageux, vaniteux et sacrément … froussard, couard lorsqu'il est question de sentiment ! Quel dilemme me suis-je infligé !

La vraie raison de ma désertion ? Ok ! Je peux le confier maintenant que je suis lancé sur les aveux sincères : ça me faisait mal aux tripes de m'avouer que j'étais attiré par ce simple d'esprit qu'étais Naruto Uzumaki. C'est en prenant conscience de ce « détail » que ma préférence s'est avérée délicate à gérer. Bordel ! Pourquoi a-t-il toujours cherché à s'accrocher à moi ? A vouloir être mon ami ? Etait-il stupide pour ne pas lâcher prise malgré les maltraitances et les mots cinglants que je lui adressais ? N'y avait-il donc aucun esprit éclairé à Konoha ?

Défense et attaque pitoyables à l'évidence. J'en conviens pleinement, vu les piètres résultats obtenus avec les uns ou les autres. Mais, à défaut d'une meilleure tactique, je m'en satisfaisais à l'époque. Les mots orduriers ont toujours été si aisés à clamer, contrairement aux mots d'amour. Putain ! Combien je le déteste de s'être approché aussi prêt de mon cœur ! De s'y être infiltré au point que, même aujourd'hui, loin de lui, je ne parviens à l'oublier. Comment ce roi des cons a-t-il pu me conquérir sans fournir aucun effort particulier ? Déroutant. Affligeant.

Toujours friands de confidence ? Honnêtement, à quoi bon mentir ?, si j'ai fui le village de Konoha, c'est pour lui. Uniquement pour Naruto Uzumaki. C'est dire s'il m'est précieux ! Les mots ne me sont pas familiers alors j'agis. Vu le rêve qui l'animait, rester à ses côtés n'était pas un choix judicieux. Un jour ou l'autre, mon terrible secret aurait pu être dévoilé, par mégarde, et lui être préjudiciable. Non, je ne suis pas infaillible, quoique le monde en pense ! Effarant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'autant plus vrai, en matière de sentiment, où je suis néophyte et où une infime maladresse aurait pu me trahir sans que je ne le sache. Alors, j'ai pris l'initiative de le protéger en m'éloignant.

Devenir Hokage exige une entière dévotion. Pareille ambition est une maitresse égoïste, ne tolérant aucun rival. Naruto ne pouvait avoir de distraction pénalisante. Et, bien que je ne sois pas alerte dans le domaine affectif, je n'en suis pas moins perspicace. Naruto s'inquiétait excessivement trop pour moi. Ces pensées parasites allaient assurément l'affaiblir. Fallait y mettre un terme. Aussi me suis-je auto-persuadé que déserter était la meilleure option. Profitable pour chacun de nous en résumé : séparément, nous deviendrions plus forts.

Dès lors, j'abandonnais, sans concession, une obsession pour une autre qui ne m'avait jamais réellement quittée. Moins dangereuse celle-ci ? Pas vraiment ! Une vengeance n'est jamais une affaire anodine. Mais qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Plus rien. Enfin si : moi. Je ne l'ai réalisé que bien plus tard. Réveillé ma rancœur m'a littéralement consumé et détruit. Je me suis fourvoyé avec la pire des engeances, sans aucun remord. A l'époque, j'estimais que fréquenter étroitement Orochimaru me ferait gagner plus de puissance, en un temps record. Assouvir pleinement ma vendetta contre mon meurtrier de frère valait tous les sacrifices. Belle connerie, je l'avoue ! Il n'existe pas pire torture ! Sauf peut-être celle d'être éloigné de ce crétin et têtu de démon renard, auquel mon cœur persistait à vouloir s'accrocher !

Durant un temps, Naruto a remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver et me ramener à la raison. Il n'est pas très subtil comme type, je n'ai eu aucun mal à savoir qu'il me pourchassait. Ai-je été flatté d'une telle marque d'intérêt ? De pareille assiduité ? Non, loin de là. Je me suis senti persécuté et trahi. N'avait-il aucune considération pour ma preuve d'amour muette ? En même temps, n'était-ce pas trop lui en demander ? La réflexion et Naruto, ce n'est pas le mélange le plus stable ni cohérent. Ok, je suis dur. Comment pourrait-il parvenir à une conclusion pertinente sans rien savoir de mon secret ? Broutille inutile !

Par conséquent, des mesures plus drastiques étaient cruciales pour le faire renoncer définitivement. Son objectif devait rester le poste d'Hokage. Coûte que coûte, il devait m'effacer de sa vie. J'ai donc tenté de le tuer, à maintes reprises. Paradoxal ? Non. Logiquement, une personne saine d'esprit chercherait-elle à sauver un être qui désire l'assassiner ? Pas que je sache. Sauf qu'avec Naruto dans la partie, les données deviennent complètement erronées. N'ai-je pas été incrédule ? Au fil des affrontements, ma folle conviction s'est émoussée et mon désir d'éveiller mon mangekyô sharingan à son détriment, autant en tirer profit !, ne m'a pas terriblement emballé. Anéantir celui que j'aime m'était décidément impossible.

Me révélant incapable d'être son bourreau, je me suis contenté de fuir plus loin. Et encore plus loin. M'ingéniant à mettre des océans, des mondes entre nous, en effaçant plus minutieusement encore mes traces, jusqu'à totalement disparaître de la surface du globe. Étonnamment, ça a merveilleusement marché. Si je le regrette maintenant ? Non, chacun son destin. D'autant que son inquiétude et son affection envers moi n'étaient en rien comparables aux miennes. Les siennes étaient purement fraternelles, pas les miennes. Ca n'aurait mené à rien de rester partenaires. Je ne suis pas un rêveur. M'illusionner en espérant un avenir différent aurait été vain. Autant fuir, délibérément, pour accomplir ma vengeance envers mon frère. Plus constructif ! Ca occuperait, convenablement et paisiblement, mon esprit et ma vie jusqu'à ma mort.

C'était sans compter que mon monde allait radicalement s'écrouler ! Ma belle conviction et mon plan de carrière furent impunément jetés dans la fange la plus immonde. La vérité sur l'extermination de mon clan me fut dévoilée, après bien des années de mensonges. Spontanément, la folie m'a submergé et je me suis bêtement emprisonné au sein d'une énième colère ravageuse. Ne suis-je pas un être misérablement faible ? La maturité ne m'a nullement secouru pour taire mon ressentiment. A mes yeux, seule l'éradication de Konoha et ses habitants pouvaient soulager ma peine. Comment aurais-je pu seulement pardonner ? Comment omettre qu'un détenteur du titre d'Hokage ait pu énoncer, en toute conscience, cet ordre abject ? Exiger d'Itachi, mon vénérable frère, le sacrifice de sa famille et son clan était d'une cruauté indéfinissable ! Konoha devait payer le prix de sa trahison.

Certes, Naruto n'était en rien responsable d'une décision prises par le passé. Pourtant, le simple fait qu'il protège ce village maudit m'a poussé à le haïr profondément. Viscéralement. Jamais je n'aurai cru cela imaginable. Volatilisés, désintégrés les beaux sentiments ! Cette fois-là, le chasseur traquant sa proie c'était moi. Mais, contrairement à lui, ce n'était pas dans de bonnes intentions. Je me suis acharné sur lui. … Pas longtemps, je vous l'accorde. A l'évidence, le cœur a plus de jugeote et ne l'entend pas de cette oreille !

Après bien des heurts, aujourd'hui, j'ai renoncé à me battre inutilement. Bel exploit, non ? Pourquoi lutter contre une vérité irréfutable ? Je ne peux gagner contre Naruto. Désormais, j'en suis convaincu. Le nombre de miracles accomplis annihile, indéniablement, tout doute : le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi sera le seul et unique à me posséder ainsi. Plus qu'un Hokage respecté, il a su s'imposer en souverain incontesté de mon âme. Ma dévotion envers lui sera sans faille. Où que je sois. A savoir : loin et dans l'ombre. Ces détails-ci n'ont malheureusement pas changé.

- « **Soulage-toi.** » me murmure une charmante voix rauque, m'extirpant de mes nostalgiques pensées, accompagnant sa requête de baisers et d'attouchements diaboliques sur mon corps frémissant, en proie au plaisir imminent.

Mon fantasme inavoué quel est-il maintenant ? Que Naruto Uzumaki, mon maître avéré, soit l'instigateur de ces marques de tendresse que je subis complaisamment à présent. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il y excellerait divinement. Doué qu'il est en toute chose, ce foutu maudit dernier de la classe. Finalement, je suis un rêveur invétéré. Semblable à Sakura et Ino, je me pâme continuellement pour un mec qui n'a rien initié volontairement. Quelle ironie ! Risible et pitoyable !

Ma nouvelle et secrète obsession ? Qu'il réveille et dompte la bête qui sommeille en moi. L'intense feu sauvage, qui m'inonde et me submerge, ne s'accroit qu'en l'imaginant lui. Et lui seul, susurrant, fébrilement, entre deux spasmes charnels, mon prénom. Sa seule évocation me plonge, systématiquement, dans une extase convulsive sans nom. Définitivement condamné, irrécupérable, le dernier des Uchiwa ! Adieu belle fierté !

- « _Je suis à toi, Naruto._ » miment inconsciemment mes lèvres alors que je m'abandonne sciemment avec un autre que lui. Lui, désormais, un Hokage intouchable que je ne peux décemment pas souiller de mon amour impur.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Merci pour votre tolérance envers mon médiocre essai ! Nébuleux, non ? L'essentiel est-il compréhensible ? Quelqu'un a-t-il réussi à suivre mon neurone défaillant ? (Arrrrgggg, please du temps ! Je manque de recul pour voir toutes les corrections nécessaires ! Pourquoi poster le 1__er__ mai alors ? Ben pour offrir un petit brin de bonheur à YYY. Mais loupé, j'en suis pas fière.)._

_Désolée ! Je suis consciente que ça cloche, malgré ma bonne volonté (et relectures) : pas foutue de faire mieux. -_-' Mais quitte à l'avoir rédigé autant vous le soumettre. Si vous estimez que c'est nul et voyez où se situe le problème, merci de me l'indiquer ! J'y retravaillerai dessus._

_Mission accomplie, je dégage ! Ca vaut mieux, je sais ! :D_


End file.
